


Daddy's baby boy.

by ao3lover (orphan_account)



Series: Baby Lou [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Briefly mentioned blowjob too, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eleanor just leaves, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I'm going to fucking hell, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Missionary Position, Older Harry, Other Random Things, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, They're so mean to Eleanor lmao, Underage Sex, Younger Eleanor, Younger Louis, harry is weird, okay let's go, really short, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ao3lover
Summary: "You cheated on me? With my dad?"Or an AU where they fuck again.(I recommend reading the first part or this may be a little weird.)





	

The room was dead quiet. Nobody dared to move, seemed like nobody dared to breath. Eleanor's mouth hanged open, and she didn't even get to finish her sentence. Harry swallowed thickly next to me, shaking his head at something we didn't know, looking at me. My eyes didn't meet with neither of theirs even if they both stared at me. Like it was my fault. Eleanor suddenly pointed her finger at me before quickly putting it down and squeezing her hands. After a long moment she closed her mouth pursuing her lips together. It didn't stay like that for long.

"What are you doing?"

The question that was throwed in the air stayed unanswered, it didn't need one. It was quite obvious even for a blind person. She shook her head.

"You cheated on me? With my dad? How could you both do this?"

I nodded even if the answer was quite obvious in front of her eyes. A long held sob escaped her lips as she stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked heartbreakingly at Harry, waiting for him to make up an excuse to make her feel better. He didn't. She wiped her eyes before storming out of the room slamming the door shut. The footsteps could be heard behind the door until they completely disappeared out of our hearing distance.

"Well that didn't go well."

He chuckled at the previous scene like it had been fun. I didn't feel as bad for Eleanor as I should've. Hell, knowing I didn't feel bad for Eleanor made me feel worse than the situation itself. In a spur I was stradling him while we messily made out. We weren't even completely sure if Eleanor was in the house or not, if she was she would leave soon. We could worry about it later. In a blurry moment filled with a messy blowjob and more making out he was staring at my hole hungrily. I didn't notice he had leaned in until he gave a careful lick, making my hole clench and my hands grap the sheets. He continued teasing me for a while, enjoying the small whimpers and pleads I slipped out. He took the lube from the floor where we had left it yesterday and covered his fingers in lube before shoving two of them in. The strecth burned in a good way, in a good way that made shivers run down your back and made you want more of it. I pushed back on his fingers in a sign for him to just  _move_. He got the sign and pulled his fingers out before diving back in. He brushed his fingers delicately over my prostate, that made me squirm and grind against the soft sheets. Pretty sure my body was overheating I begged for him to just  _fuck me_. Right here in the mattress, so hard I couldn't breath or know where I was. He was soon pushing his lube slicked cock in, the burning feeling stronger than before, the sensation making me curl my toes. He stopped when he was balls deep in, giving me time to adjust to the euphoric feeling as he started trusting in me and getting a string of curses in response.

"Such a little cock slut."

He whispered.

"Needing a cock all the time, don't you?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice in this state. 

"Daddy! Harder, please, faster."

"Isn't this already enough? Such a needy whore needing more every time, begging for me to go faster and harder."

I whined with an embarrassingly high pitched voice. Wanting to please me in every way possible for a human, he thrusted harder in a faster pace. I threw my head back as he hit my prostate with a practically hard thrust. Screams ripped from the back of my throat in every move he made. The bed made a squeaking sound from the power of his thrusts. I was dangerously close and he wasn't far behind, basing on the thrusts that were sloppier than before. I grinded back on his hips to get even more of the delicious friction. He started making a love bite below my ear making the feeling get more overwhelming every second. With a final thrust he buried deep inside of me from the relentless clenching of my hole. Not soon after I came with a scream between our stomachs. I felt like I was choking in my own saliva as I came down from my high. He licked his plump lips looking at my sweat covered face. I giggled pulling him in a deep kiss. We laid in the bed after, not caring about anyone else. I was trailing his tattoos I hadn't noticed till yesterday, which was weird considering there were lots of them. He caressed my face, taking in every single detail so he could live with them forever.

"Do you know what I have heard from your friends?"

He said with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Well what?"

He leaned in really close keeping an eye contact with me for the whole time.

"That you are easy to tickle!"

I didn't have time to register his words before he started tickling me. I squeaked while trying to desperately push him away to avert the death. Laughter quickly filled the room as he didn't stop, ignoring my pleads mixed with weird noises. I curled in to a ball trying to cover all the ticklish places which was impossible. He laughed at my relentless moving on the bed, tickling me even more.

"St-Stop!"

I screamed.

"If you give me a kiss."

He stopped and waited. I leaned in slowly, teasing him on purpose. I stopped millimetres apart so our lips wouldn't touch. He stealed a kiss earning a playful slap on his chest afterwards. Suddenly he started peppering kisses across my face in a childlish manner

"Harry what are you doing?"

He doubled over from laugh as I walked into his bathroom washing my face with one of the towels hanging from the cabinet.

"You aren't a freaking dog!"

I screamed at him, playing angry but failing as I cracked a smile.

"Y-You should've se-seen your f-face!"

He spluttered a messy answer that you could hardly understand. I jumped on top of him in a starfish position making his back hurt from my weight. He pushed me off, still catching me before I fell to the floor hurting myself. 

"Bitch."

He muttered.

"You love it."

I answered sticking out my tongue at him.

"Yup."


End file.
